The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display (LCD) module.
FIG. 1 is a cross-sectional view of a conventional LCD module. As illustrated in FIG. 1, the LCD module comprises a liquid crystal display panel 1, a metallic cheek 2, optical films 3, a silica gel pad 4, an upper frame 5, a light guiding plate 6, a metallic back plate 7, etc. When the above components are assembled together, the metallic back plate 7 acts as a basic reference, the light guiding plate 6 is fitted into the metallic back plate 7, and then the series of optical films 3 are disposed on the light guiding plate 6. When the matching at each position is proper, the upper frame 5 is fitted from the above and then the liquid crystal display panel 1 is disposed above the upper frame 5. The silica gel pad 4 is disposed at the contact region between the liquid crystal display panel 1 and the upper frame 5. Finally, the metallic cheek 2 is disposed above the liquid crystal display panel 1 and at the periphery of all the above assembled components.
In the above conventional LCD module, the silica gel pad 4 having a rectangular structure is used to control the spacing between the light guiding plate 6 and the liquid crystal display panel 1. Since the silica gel pad 4 has a poor elasticity and partially melts after being heated for a long time, the liquid crystal display panel 1 and the light guiding plate 6 adhere to each other and the liquid crystal display panel 1 has an instable reliability under the condition of high temperature and high humidity. Therefore, the problems of reliability, such as assembling gap display malfunction (Gap Mura) and display ripple phenomenon (Ripple), will occur.
In addition, the light guiding plate 6 affects the reliability of the liquid crystal display panel 1 if the light guiding plate 6 can be not controlled properly, since the light guiding plate 6 is made of polymethyl methacrylate (PMMA) and deforms when absorbing water.
The conventional LCD module prevents warp of the optical films 3 and bending of the light guiding plate 6 through the upper frame 5, and thereby prevents foreign particles from entering the display region in the LCD. Such design of the conventional LCD module is disclosed, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 7,095,461, but this prior design still has some difficulty in operation.